Pokemon Special: A Day at the Lab
by MorningMuffins
Summary: One-shot I wrote a while back ago. Enjoy and God bless :D
1. Pokemon Speical:A Day at the Lab- Part 1

Part 1-

"Yeah, sure. Be over there in sec." Gold said, closing his Poke-Gear. Him, Blue, and Yellow were helping out at Professor Oak's lab, while Crystal and the Professor were traveling across the Hoenn region for specific Pokémon to bring back to Johto. Blue had been put in charge of the lab, since she was the oldest. All they really had to do was watch over the Pokémon. They were also getting paid, so this was a no brainer for Blue and Gold. Money was everything. Yellow found this job enjoyable, since she had the power to read the Pokémon's minds, and talk and play with them. Gold and Blue found the task boring however. No matter how many games of Monopoly, or hours of watching Yellow play with the Pokémon, it was all so unexciting.  
Blue looked up from the Chikorita sitting on her lap. "Be where in sec?" She asked. "Oh" Gold replied, avoiding her gaze. "I just gotta, ya know, uh, help Mom out at the homestead. She uh, needs help lifting some furniture." Blue looked at him closely, as he danced back and forth on his feet. He was hiding something. Yellow noticed this also, knowing that he would do anything to get out of the lab. Blue turned back to the Chikorita. "Fine then…" Her voice trailed off. She stood up walked gracefully over to her backpack, and unzipped it. Blue slowly drew an envelope labeled "Gold" on the front. She pulled out some cash and said "Then I guess you won't be needing this then?" Blue held the money up in the air, waving it around. "What's that for?" Gold asked, slowly walking forward. The boy had one weakness, and that was money. "Oh, its just your pay check for watching over the lab. But since your not going to be here…", her eyes trailed off, then towards Yellow, who was sitting on the floor with her Pokémon. " I guess someone else deserves it, huh?" Blue sauntered over to the straw hatted girl, and handed her half of Gold's paycheck. The young trainer looked up at Blue, then at the money. "Aw Blue, I don't need this.", she said, and tried to push it back into her hand, but Blue refused.

"B-but,", weird sounds came from the boy, as he was surprised by the action. Blue looked sharply at him, smiling deviously. Her expression then changed to a matter-of-fact, sarcastic sadness. "Well its only fair, right? If you don't do the job, you don't get the reward." She put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "W-well, I could probably get DOUBLE that amount in prizes at the arcade!" Gold stuttered, then raced out the door, and down the street. Blue walked over to the doorway and watched as the boy ran at full speed down the block. She then saw something missing from his usual, boring attire: his skateboard. She looked out side the doorway, and there it was, leaned up against the wall. "Hmph." She chuckled to herself, and headed back into in the lab.  
As she turned, she found Yellow, quietly putting the money back into the envelope. Blue smiled at the thirteen year old, and walked over to her. "Yellow, its fine. Keep the money. Gold doesn't deserve the cash. Didn't ya see? He just ran down the block to go the arcade!" Yellow looked up at her. "Yeah, I know, but I don't deserve more money. I mean, twenty Poke-Dollars is a fine paycheck!" Yellow said with pride. "Aw come one Yellow Jello! You don't even get that money as a reward in a Pokémon battle!" Blue exclaimed, and took the money out of the envelope, and shoved it into Yellow's hand. "Hmm…." The trainer made a worried sound. "You sure?" She turned to the brunette. Blue leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "I'm sure. And it's fine, if you spend it on something good." Yellow thought for a moment, gazing thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "Well, I have been wanting a new sketch book." She said finally. "See? Good use!" Blue answered, and patted Yellow's big straw hat. "But what about you?" The girl asked. Blue smiled. "Oh don't worry," She motioned Yellow to come close. Blue held the envelope, and took out the remainder of Gold's paycheck. "Because I get the other half." They both smiled, and started to giggle.


	2. Pokemon Speical:A Day at the Lab- Part 2

Part 2-

The snoring was really getting to her. Yellow sighed, and looked over at Blue, who was asleep on the lab couch. "I thought she was all about working, then gettin' the money." Yellow said to herself, laughing a bit at the former thief. Well, used to be former thief.

The sun was heading down now, about only an hour left before dusk. Yellow turned to the window, as did her Pokémon. "Hey, you guys wanna head outside before sun down?" She asked her trusty buddies. Ratty, Yellow's Raticate, scurried excitedly over to the door, and scratched approvingly. "Well, Ratty seems up for it, what about you guys?" The rest of the Pokémon agreed, nodding. They all headed out the door. In unison, the trainer and her Pokémon stretched and took in the fresh air. The creatures scattered over across the large lawn playing and running. Yellow smiled at her Pokémon with content. These were the moments she really treasured, when all was peaceful. No Team Rocket, or wild Pokémon attacking. She then promptly took off her tunic, only wearing jeans and a dark, long-sleeved shirt. Feeling comfortable, she laid down in prickly Pallet Town grass. The trainer closed her eyes and felt the breeze and the calming aura of her Pokémon nearby.

Opening her eyes, she looked back at the house, peering through the window to see if Blue was up from her nap. Yellow's eyes unconsciously edged over to the side of the doorway. There sat Gold's beat up skateboard. Something sparked in Yellow, a little bit of excitement. She didn't know why, but the trainer had the urge to try out the skateboard. "Well, it looks easy enough." She said to herself, and slowly walked over to the board.

Yellow stood for a moment, hands in her pockets, contemplating the skateboard. "I don't think he'll mind.." Yellow decided, and then picked it up. Putting one boot on the end of the board, the other end stood up in the air. Yellow had seen Gold do this many times before he was about to start. She pushed her foot up and down on the board, getting the feel of it. After a couple of minutes, she took the board over to the drive, which had a small incline. Perfect for a beginner. Yellow slammed the board down, one end sticking up.

Just as she was about to put her other foot down on the other end, she noticed her Pokémon, gathered and staring at her, waiting as if something amazing was going happen. Yellow shrugged and said "Its not like I'm gonna do a backflip or something." Her Pokémon still stared at her with interest. "Okay." She looked forward. "Time to get this show on the road!" Yellow put the boot down on the other end of the board. She started to move. A light thrill went through her. Even though was only moving a mile an hour, this was still exciting. "H-hey guys! Look at me!" Yellow balanced her self on the board, then looked over at her Pokémon. Her Pokémon made sounds of joy as she rolled down the driveway. Yellow smiled.

Yellow looked forward again, now noticing she was in the street, and gaining speed. "Uh-uh." The straw-hatted girl made odd sounds, starting to roll quicker and quicker. Within five seconds, the rode became a steep hill, making the board roll at a rate of at least twenty miles an hour. The sounds of her frantic Pikachu came from behind her. "C-chu Chu, help!" Yellow called to her Pokémon running along side her. "Pika! Pika!" Chu-chu said. Yellow looked up. A car turned the corner, racing dead-on towards her, about ten feet away, the board moving at the same rate as the car. "Hm." She grunted, knowing that she had not time to panic. The car came to a screech, but still moving at a steadfast speed. The skate board hit the bumper, missing her feet by an inch, as she jumped and slammed onto the hood. She gasped, traumatized and staring down at her feet. "Y-yellow?!" A familiar, surprised voice came from inside the car.  
"Whu?" The Pokemon trainer's head shot up. There sat Crystal and Professor Oak, staring in amazement at her through the wind shield. "Hi!" Yellow didn't feel worried at all, only happy that she wasn't run over. She acted casual as possible and waved her hand; know that she was mostly going to be in a heap of trouble. Crystal weakly put her hand up. "H-hi." They stared at each other a moment. Crystal gawked, but Yellow had a sheepish look on her face, smiling.

"So uh, what Pokémon did you guys catch?" Yellow asked, tilting her head to one side. Professor Oak gazed at her. "How about we talk about that later?" "Um, sure!" Yellow answered, knowing that this was the perfect time to make a run for it. She knew the extent of Crystal's temper, and no one wanted to see it. The girl jumped off the car hood. "Well, uh, see 'ya back at the lab!" Yellow picked up the board and started to run up the street, Chu-chu on her shoulder.

She slowed as she reached the start of the lab driveway. Her Pokémon followed into the house. As she closed the door, she put the board down and breathed in. "That. Was. AWESOME!" She yelled and jumped up into the air. Blue startled from her nap. "W-what was awesome?" She asked, rubbing her eyes warily. Yellow looked over at Blue. "Oh, you'll find out." The lab door, and in came Crystal. Yellow could feel her glare burning into the back of her head. "Oh, you'll find out."


End file.
